


Sweet Treats at Daring Donuts

by GeeGollyWiz13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, OOC, Scott and Stiles own a Donut Shop, donut shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't much of a fan of sugar. However, while watching his angels of nieces and nephews, Derek walks into Daring Donuts, a new donut shop that just opened and everyone craves. There, he meets Stiles, who he thinks is just as sweet as any donut around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats at Daring Donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> What am I doing with my life? Nothing.

Derek loves taking care of his little nieces and nephews. Laura’s children, despite being born by her and her rambunctious husband Kyle, are surprisingly calm and well meaning. They would rather color on their coloring pages than the walls, and eat their vegetables when Derek urges them to on Friday nights when he baby-sits them. They like to read, and Laura is shocked to find that she has no idea where it comes from. Maybe the craziness skips a generation; Derek sometimes muses, and is thankful for it.

It isn’t that Derek hates other kids, but he takes pride in the fact that his family can produce very good kids. Cora, while still too young (in his opinion anyway) to have kids, he knows that she has the underlying capability to be an amazing mom if she chose. Although, Derek doubts if his little sister will ever reproduce, running around the world being free and romantically poetic. 

He would have kids of his own if he ever found someone up to his standards. They must love kids, wanting to be a father himself, and want a steady family. They should be intelligent, artistic, and funny. They need to be attractive in their own light, and confident. Derek wants someone to offset his shyness in social situations, and to be able to make him laugh after a long day of work in the office. His job as a small business accountant doesn’t offer much excitement, but it does pay the bills. But his social life isn’t exactly bustling, which doesn’t lend to meeting many people who might find him worthy of settling down. 

“You’re like a sex god, D, people don’t want a ring on that finger, they want those fingers other places!” Erica, Derek’s long time best friend and co-worker, explains many times a week. She brings life to the office, and Derek knows she’s only trying to encourage him. Her husband Vernon Boyd is a formidable man who could break Derek’s neck with a glare, and Derek is no scrawny man. 

So, Laura’s two young daughters and eldest and youngest son will have to do in the time being. Clara and Marie are both 5, and the best twins ever. They don’t get into much trouble at school, only when sticking up for classmates who are bullied do they get pulled into the office. Vincent is 9, and a bookworm. Fredrick, who is 12 is at that age where he THINKS he’s cool, but is really a family boy at heart still. He spends his nights playing video games and his morning’s doing crossword puzzles. Derek could not have asked for a better group of kids to uncle. 

Which is why when the kids are all in his SUV on a Friday afternoon after school, they start screaming for donuts and Derek has no idea what’s going on. 

“Uncle D, you have to stop there!” Fred cries, and Vince mimics him word for word. Clara and Marie both start jumping up in their seats, and Derek immediately pulls over into a parking lot across the street. 

“What? What place?” Derek asks, and Fred looks at him as if he just broke his Xgame, or Playbox or whatever it is. 

“What?! You’ve never been here? Uncle D! You are so out of the loop! Daring Donuts is only like the best place on earth!” Fred claims, and Vince sighs. 

“It’s like heaven, Uncle Derek. You need those donuts to survive.” Vince murmurs from his seat. 

“Well, you haven’t had dinner yet. So no donuts. Maybe on the way home.” Derek replies, and while the kids look a little downtrodden, they all agree that dinner is something that needs to come first. 

A few blocks down, Derek stops at the local diner. He usually cooks on Fridays, but as the kids had recently gotten their second quarter report cards, and all had done excellently, he decided that it would be a treat to take them out. The kids pile out of the car, and Derek holds Clara and Marie’s hands as they enter the diner. It isn’t packed, and they all scramble into a large booth in the corner by the old jukebox. 

The order is fairly elaborate. Vince wants a grilled cheese, but with pickles and mayonnaise on rye, and Fred orders a burger with onion rings ON the burger, not on the side, but holding the actual raw onion. Clara and Marie both order chicken tenders with ranch, but with no French fries, but applesauce. Derek gets a BBQ burger with extra sauce, and French fries to dip in the extra sauce that falls off his burger. They all get some soda, a fact Derek is grateful for if they wanted to go for those donuts after this. Although part of Derek hoped they would be too full to actually go. 

“How was school today?” Derek asks, and Clara smiles at Marie. 

“We got stars in class for answering questions at the board.” Marie answers. 

“Oh, that’s great! I’m sure Mommy and Daddy are proud.” Derek responds, shaking his head as he bites into a fry.

“I’m thinking about going out for basketball, Uncle D. This season is halfway over, but Coach said today in gym that I was a natural. I could win all sorts of awards like you!” Fred waves his burger around, and Vince ducks out of the way. 

“Oh yeah? Maybe your dad and I can practice with you on weekends, get you in shape for next season. Would you want to do that?” Derek asks, and Fred nods his head vigorously. Vince doesn’t offer an answer, but Derek leaves it go, reminding himself to ask Laura about that later. Vince is usually very chatty. 

The rest of dinner goes well, no spilled drinks or ruined shirts, and Derek counts it as a success. The lady at the counter winks at him as he goes to pay the bill, and Derek scowls at her. He has four kids with him, and she thinks to wink. Derek looks back at the kids, and shakes his head. Some people just have no concept of tact. 

“Uncle D, we are going to Daring Donuts, right?” Clara asked as Derek strapped her into her car seat. 

“Are you sure you want donuts? You didn’t eat too much at dinner?” Derek tried to persuade, hoping that the sugar rush they wanted would be avoided and they could have a nice quiet night at home of watching the newest animated movie, some heart felt family thing, while Laura and Kyle did their Friday night “mommy and daddy time” which meant eating dinner that wasn’t kid approved and drinking a bit of wine they’d kept on the shelf for a month.

“Nope! Just enough room!” Marie called, as Fred helped buckle her in. 

“We have to Uncle D! You haven’t been there yet! Mom takes us there when we do something really good, when she’s proud of us! Like that time I walked home with Kevin because he was lonely.” Fred said, and then looked pensive. 

“Well, then perhaps we will stop in. Just one donut, okay?” Derek asked, and Vince cheered, Fred smiling wide. The girls gave each other a high five, and Derek rolled his eyes as he got into the driver’s seat. Turning out of the parking lot, Derek made sure to keep to his promise of one donut each. It would be just enough to satisfy them, and stay somewhat healthy, and to not make them a sugared up mess. 

When Derek pulled into the parking lot, he wrinkled his nose. There seemed to be a lot of people inside, and quite a few cars in the parking lot. But it was probably just because it was new. He’d never heard of the place, and certainly something this popular would have generated talk in the office. 

“Hold my hand, girls.” Derek instructed as he walked across the parking lot. Fred and Vince raced each other to the front door, and waited not so patiently for Derek and the girls to catch up.

“Uncle D, let’s go! I can’t wait!” Vince called, and jumped up and down.

“Hold your horses, Vince.” Derek smiled, and opened the door to the shop when he and the girls finally made it. The kids rushed in, and Derek had to resist the urge to groan in delight. 

The shop smelt delicious. It was the kind of smell that you wanted to stuff your face into. It was a sweet smell like baked cake, but sugary like icing, and candy. There was a catchy tune pumping through the speakers in the ceiling, but it wasn’t unpleasant or tasteless music. The tables were packed, but just one in the corner was open, and perfect for the kids and him. The kids ran to it, clambering up onto the chairs, and Derek threw his coat on the back of his seat.   
“Okay, let me go order the donuts.” Derek said, looking back at the counter with a huge line leading to it.

“Silly Uncle, they take orders at the table. Lines are for take out!” Marie said matter of factly, and Derek’s brows rose. What kind of donut shop took orders at the table?

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess we will just sit here.” Derek sat down, and looked around. There were a few girls who looked like waitresses running around, bringing donuts on plates heaped with candy to waiting customers. Oh no, they were sugar covered. 

After a few seconds, a sweet looking black haired girl came over to the table. She smiled at the kids.

“Well! It’s the Hale crew! How are you?” She asked, and Fred blushed.

“We’re good, Ms. Kira!” Clara called, and Kira smiled down at her.

“That is great to hear! Who is this?” 

“This is our Uncle Derek. He’s never been here before.” Fred said, and when Kira’s face lit up, he blushed an even deeper crimson.

“Oh! Well you know what that means, kiddos. He gets to meet Stiles and Scott! And, he also gets to order first!” Kira smiled, handing him the menu. It was a large sheet, front and back packed with different sections: Cakes, Candy, Specialties, and Donut of the Day. Each section correlated with the toppings or flavors of donut. Cakes featured things like tiramisu, Boston Cream, Lemon Cream, Pumpkin Spice, Death by Chocolate, and Birthday Cake. Candy featured almost every candy Derek had ever seen on a store shelf. There were an array of glazes and icings, and you could pick your own toppings in a section called Create your Own. Derek hardly knew where to begin.

“Oh, my Scotty boy! Look at what we have here!” Called a voice, and all of the kids’ faces lit up. Derek felt a weight lean on the back of his chair, and he looked behind him to stare directly into sweetly honey colored eyes. 

“Uh…” Derek began, but the guy smiled, and looked back at ‘Scott’, a shaggy haired boy who was walking towards the table.

“Welcome to Daring Donuts, dude! My name is Stiles, and this here is my daring partner in crime, Scott. We are the owners of Daring Donuts, and sole bringer of delicious donut delights! We make it a point to greet every new customer we have, just to make you feel welcome. And since you’ve never been here before, you get the welcome wagon!” Stiles explained, and Derek was shocked.   
“Don’t you think that would be time consuming?” Derek replied, and Stiles smiled.

“All of our employees are highly skilled at the art of creating donuts, man.” Scott replied. “When we gotta meet a newbie, they take over. Allison, Lydia, and Kira are amazing waitresses and totally make up for our weirdness. Liam and Isaac are specially trained in donuts, they can handle the take out orders at the moment.” 

“So, what can I get you….” Stiles grinned wide, and Derek wondered if it would be inappropriate to ask for Stiles to just bring himself covered in icing. Yes- the answer would be yes. Derek forgets that he’s even the one to order first, and just stares at Stiles with his pen and notepad.

“I want a Deadpool!” Vince chimes in, and Stiles smiles wide.

“That is a great choice, Vince! What about you, Twins?” Stiles asked, and the girls blushed and looked at each other.

“I want a Snickers, please.” Marie said softly, and Clara nearly stood up in her chair. “And I want a Chocolate Wasted!” She cried, and Stiles chuckled.

“What about you, Freddie, my man?” Stiles asked, writing everything down. 

“Uh, I’ll take a s’mores. Extra icing.” 

“You got it, and for you, Danny Zuko?” Stiles cracked a smirk, and Derek rolled his eyes. Well, at least it wasn’t grumpycat, which annoyed him most of all. 

“I think I’ll just take a plain glazed donut. I ate enough at dinner.” Derek replied, and Stiles’ smile dropped only just a little. Clara and Marie looked at him sadly, as though they wanted him to get something crazy. But Derek wasn’t one for sweets. 

“Sure thing, one glazed coming up.” Stiles walked away with the order, throwing his arm around Scott, who had stopped to chat to an elderly customer a few tables over. 

“Uncle D, you are so boring.” Fred groaned out, and Derek shook his head. 

“Yes, but I’m not into all that sugary stuff. I would rather have a piece of fruit.” Derek replied, and Vince grimaced. 

“Gross.” Vince looked at Derek. “But what about lollypops? And candy bars? And soda? And like, fruit roll up tapes?” 

“Yuck!” Derek teased. Sure, he liked to indulge himself sometimes, but his figure, as impressive as it was, didn’t always look the way it did. Sure, he was fit in high school, but he was also somewhat lanky, and girls were impressed, but no one seemed to date him. His mother always said it was probably just his shyness. Laura said it was his resting bitch face. 

“One Crazy Superhero, One CandyBar Special, One Rough Night, and One Campfire song for the kids, and one Diet-conscious for the adult.” Stiles announced as he brought the donuts to the table himself. And god, Derek was shocked. The donuts were huge. Almost the size of large bagel, and covered in specific toppings. Vince’s was a mess of red and black icing. Upon biting into the donut, it was filled with a sweet cream. Marie’s was a whole candy bar crushed on top of a donut, and a creamy snickers-like filling inside. Clara’s donut almost made Derek cringe with the amount of sugar. It was like a chocolate explosion. Chocolate drizzle, icing, chips, donut itself, and candy pieces. Fred’s was a simple looking yellow donut with a marshmallow icing and graham cracker topping on it. But when he bit into it, it was filled with marshmallow crème and chocolate. Derek looked at his own, covered with sweet glazed icing. This was seriously going to hurt his teeth. 

“These look amazing, Stiles! You are the best! Uncle D, you are going to love it!” Fred chimed out, digging in without hesitation. 

“Thank you, dude! I just want to stick around, see your uncle love his decision.” Stiles replied. 

Derek lifted the donut to his lips cautiously and took a bite. The kids watched him, as though they were waiting for Santa Claus to come down the chimney on Christmas morning. The donut, to be perfectly honest, was one of the best Derek had ever tasted. They weren’t the gross ones that Donna from HR brought in to the office sometimes, but a real donut. The dough was fried perfectly, and not overly greasy or doughy. It was glazed with a decent amount of glaze, but it wasn’t overly sweet. Just enough to compliment the donut. 

“This… this is good. Thank you, Stiles.” Derek smiled, and Stiles’ head lolls back, exposing his long neck. He lets out a groan, and Derek’s eyes go a bit wide.

“Just good? Dude! It’s supposed to be an experience! Something mind-blowing!” Stiles blurts out, and Derek blushes a bit, and shrugs.

“I don’t much like sweets.”

“It’s cause he’s weird, Stiles. It’s cause he’s really weird.” Clara clarifies, and Stiles cracks up.

“Now, now. To each their own, Twinny. Your Uncle here can like whatever plain and boring thing he wants.” Stiles winks at Derek. It might be possible that Derek’s heart skips a beat. 

“Thank you, Stiles.” 

“No problem. You guys are welcome back anytime, okay? We do catering and take outs as well. We have shortened hours on Sunday though. And, we do special discounts sometimes, like on your birthday. My dad gets them sometimes for being the Sheriff, but don’t tell him that we make his with sugar free glaze and vegan dough.” Stiles places his hand on Derek’s shoulder, and give it a gentle yet firm squeeze. It’s almost one of a friendly reassurance. 

Then, Stiles walks away, talking to a few tables, busy and bustling, as he makes his way back to the donut station. Derek watches him go, making his way through the crowd in his tight jeans, covered in flower, sugar, and who knows what kind of toppings crushed into the dark denim. 

Derek swallows the rest of the donut in a few bites without even tasting it. 

____________________________________________________________

“So, I heard you met the amazing Stiles.” Laura says over the phone two days later on Sunday. Derek is cooking a pork butt with some green beans and rice. It’s healthy and filling. 

“Yes, I did. And he knows the kids pretty well. How often do they go to that place?” Derek asks, and Laura chuckles over the phone.

“They’ve been there like twice, Derek. No worries. Stiles is just the type to commit people to memory. He’s great with kids. He’s great with everyone actually!” Laura’s voice softens a bit. 

“I think you’d like him, Derek. Like, like him like him. You know? You’ve been single for a very long time, and you’re always caught up in work. I think he could be fun. Besides, when I was in there yesterday, he couldn’t shut up about you. Couldn’t believe we were related!” 

“He talked about me?” Derek asked. He couldn’t deny that he’d been thinking about Stiles all weekend. Even after the kids got home on Friday and they’d watched the movie, Derek didn’t even pay attention. The kids could have destroyed his house, but all he could think about was golden eyes and dirty jeans. 

“You listen so well, Derek. Yes. He said you were a great guy, if only your donut tastes could change.” Laura replied, and Derek could almost see her shaking her head. “I mean, really, who goes into a crazy donut shop and orders a plain glazed donut?” 

“So, what does that mean, Laura?” Derek asked, turning off the stove, and plating his dinner. 

“It means after work tomorrow you should go see him. Or before work, bring in some donuts for the office. Erica would love you for it, you know that.” Laura replied, and then, after a bought of laughter, and hearing Kyle’s voice over the phone saying “Hey, D, I’m gonna borrow your sister! Say goodnight!” the phone line went dead. 

Derek rolled his eyes good naturedly as he put his phone away. He sat down to his dinner, but for some reason, it didn’t appeal to him as much as it did before Laura called. Sure, it was delicious, but it wasn’t enjoyable. It wasn’t, as much as Derek regretted to think it, as good as it would be with someone there. Someone with a bright smile and sugar probably smashed into his hair. Someone who talked about him. 

Derek went to bed dreaming of sugar.

The next morning, Derek stopped by early in his work attire into Daring Donuts, only half fearing for his professional shoes and well-pressed slacks. He wore a vest, a nice button down shirt underneath, and his glasses. Erica always said that his outfits made him more like a model than an accountant, but Derek liked to look the part of a professional that he felt he was. 

The place was packed already, young kids eating donuts with half asleep parents smiling at them, older couples sharing a half dozen, and any array of other people who felt like having sugar that morning. Derek stood in the long line that lead for takeout, and he could feel his nerves rise as he did so. From his vantage point, he could see Stiles and Scott making their glorious way around each other and making up donuts. They worked well together, like clockwork. A young blonde, curly haired man was shouting insults at them, smiling all the same, and Scott would only chuckle. Stiles winked at the line, all impressed and amazed by the spectacle. He didn’t respond to the man’s jabs. 

When Derek finally got up to the front of the line, he was awestruck. The menu was posted right above the register, and he’d been staring at it the entire time he was in line, but even though it was now his turn, he had no idea what he would grab for the office. He knew it would be a dozen, but the variety was just a little daunting. 

“Well, lookie here! How are you, Derek?” Stiles smiled, and tossed a freshly made donut into a chocolaty syrup coating. He pulled it out as it was done being coated, and then sprinkled some peanut butter chips onto it. 

“I heard you talked to Laura.” Derek replied, looking down at his watch. He was both shy and nervous, and a little out of his element. 

“Yeah! Such a shock, you know! You definitely look alike, but are nothing alike at all! Hey, S-man, finish this order up? I gotta take Derek’s down.” Stiles said, and Scott merely nodded, seamlessly taking over as Stiles walked over to the register and started to tap some things in. “So, what were you thinking? More plain glazed?” 

Derek blushed a bit, but shook his head.

“I’m actually bringing these in for work. I was hoping to just get a good mix of things, but there are too many choices.” Derek remarked, and Stiles smiled, and faked a look of shock.

“Too many? Derek, my dear sir, there is not enough! How about I get Scott to make you a Business Mix- it’s a dozen of our best sellers. That way everyone is happy, and you look like the best damn co-worker they have in that place.” 

“Considering I already am the best they have, I can do with a little more.” Derek smiled, and Stiles let out a chuckle. 

“Funny man’s got jokes.” Stiles mumbled as he typed in the order, and then held out his hand to take Derek’s payment. Derek handed over the cash, and then regretted it, his hand slightly brushing Stiles’ and his skin felt as though it was on fire. 

“So, what else did Laura say about me?” Derek asked quickly, putting his change into the tip jar. 

“Just that you were a good guy, sometimes lonely, that kind of stuff. She said you were really good with kids, and liked sugar more than you let on.” Stiles winked, and Derek blushed a deep crimson. 

His donuts were ready, due to Scott and who he learned to be Isaac’s loving hands, shortly after. He grabbed the brown box off of the counter, and Stiles gave him a big smile. 

“See you later, Derek. Have a good day at work!” 

Derek nodded, and added a quick ‘you too’ before heading out the door and into his car. He took a moment to calm himself before starting up the engine, and heading back onto the road to work. As usual, he arrived 15 minutes early so that he could set up his desk for the day. As he passed Erica’s desk, she was talking to Heidi, her newest intern, and Donna from HR. As he passed with the box, Erica jumped up from her desk, and followed after him. 

“Whatcha got there, D?” Erica asked, and Derek set down the box on the break room table. 

“Oh my god, those are from Daring! My son loves those!” Donna mentioned, and Erica ripped open the box. She pulled out a random donut, which turned out to be mocha latte and when she let out a satisfied hum, Donna grabbed one as well, hers a peanut butter cup. Heidi smiled as she pulled out an Iron Man donut, which was filled with a red cream and chocolate chips. 

“You’re welcome.” Derek said, and Erica smiled through a bite. 

“So, did you like it?” Erica asked, as Donna and Heidi went back to their morning duties, leaving the two alone in the break room.

“You could say that.” Derek smiled, and Erica looked at him. 

“What does that mean?” Erica asked, but Derek just turned around, and walked out of the room, leaving Erica with a box of donuts. Although, halfway down the hall, he walked back in, quickly snagging a donut for himself, and leaving Erica laughing at him, already eating another donut herself. 

At around lunchtime, a few hours later, Derek was rubbing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He was tired, and what he was working on was complicated and exhausting. He looked up when Erica knocked on the door, smiling weirdly, in a way that Derek had never seen before. Almost like a cat that got the cream. 

“Yeah?” Derek asked, putting his glasses back on, and Erica walked in with the donut box in hand.

“So, I was just curious about how much you like donuts.” Erica said playfully. 

“I knew no one else would like them.” Derek mumbled, and looked at Erica, who looked a bit confused.

“Actually, D, I would say people like them way too much. But you, on the other hand, I think you should like them a bit more.” 

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, and Erica opened the top of the box, the inside facing away from Derek.

“’Derek, let’s just say I never thought boring jobs looked so appealing. You can have all the plain glazed donuts you want. – Stiles’ What does that mean, Derek?” Erica asked, and Derek’s eyes widened.

“What? That is not in there!” He exclaimed, and Erica turned the box around to show Derek. Sure enough, in some untidy scrawl, were the words Erica had read aloud. But, it couldn’t be possible. Derek had been speaking to Stiles the entire time. How could he have written that?

“Stiles couldn’t have written that, Erica. I was talking to him the entire time this morning. He didn’t even touch my box. Scott did.” Derek frowned.

“Scott? Who is Scott?” Erica asked, closing the box.

“It’s his co-worker. Apparently they are very good friends. It seems as though maybe Scott is trying to play a joke on Stiles.” Derek replied, and Erica shook her head and furrowed her brows.

“I don’t know D. But either way, maybe you should go back later. Either talk to Stiles straight up, or tell Scott to back off and leave you alone, not lead anyone on, you know?” 

And Erica had a point. If it was Stiles’ way of hitting on him (which was the least likely to be the reason), then that was it. But if Scott were playing a funny prank on his best friend and making fun of Derek for the way he looked that morning or some other reason, then Derek would have to straighten it out. 

“I’ll have to get to the bottom of this. There don’t happen to be any left in that box, is there?” Derek asked, and Erica just laughed, as though Derek were stupid for even asking the question. She tossed the box on one of the chairs in Derek’s office, and walked out of the room, sashaying her hips as she went. 

_____________________________________________________

Derek didn’t get out of work until late that night. It was about 8 by the time he was on his way home. He would have left at around regular time, but a last minute call from a client had him tied up. Then, in trying to research the issue, he lost track of time. He hadn’t known it was later until the nightly cleaning company showed up and knocked on his door. 

Now that he was out, Erica’s words from earlier that day resounded in his head over and over again. He knew he needed to nip this in the bud. Sure, he thought about Stiles quite a bit over the past few days, and this morning’s conversation did nothing to quell the idea of Derek nipping at every sugar covered inch of Stiles’ body, but Derek knew better. It would never work between them. Stiles seemed so much the type to be loud, active, and spontaneous. And while Derek was severely attracted to those things, Stiles would most likely NOT be the type who loved sitting at home, reading books to one another on Saturday mornings when it rained.

Or something like that that Derek liked to imagine sometimes when he was alone and thinking of love.

He pulled into the parking lot of the donut shop, and despite being very popular, the place was empty. However, the sign on the door still said “Open” and he could see Kira and Allison inside, laughing with each other as they cleaned tables.

“Can I help you?” Allison called, as Derek walked through the door. Kira looked at him, and her face lit up.

“Oh! Hey, Derek. We’re close to closing up, but there are still a few donuts for sale. I can get Stiles from the back. Hold on.” Kira smiled, and Allison made a face, as though she were pleading with Kira to tell her something that she didn’t know. A few seconds later, Stiles came out of the kitchen in the back, through a door that led to the donut decorating station.

“Hey, dude! Couldn’t get enough, have to come back for seconds?” Stiles asked, and wiped his hands on a cloth stuffed into his pocket.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Do you think I could have a word in private?” Derek asked, and saw Stiles go a bit pale. Kira quickly ushered Allison to the back, a smile on her face. 

“Everything okay? Was someone allergic?” Stiles asked, and Derek shook his head. 

“The donuts were delicious. Everyone loved them. But… but there was a problem. Did you write that on the box?” 

“Oh thank g-what? Write what?” Stiles asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

“I figured as much. I knew it was just a prank.” Derek replied, and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Hold on, hold on! Wrote what?” Stiles asked, and he came around the counter.

“On the donut box. That boring jobs never looked so good, and that I could have all the glazed donuts I could want.” Derek scowled, and Stiles looked more confused.

“Dude, I was talking to you this morning. I didn’t even touch your box-“ Stiles began, but Derek held up a hand.

“Okay. Can you just tell Scott then that he should refrain from pulling stunts like that? It could hurt people’s feelings.” Derek frowned, and Stiles bit his lip.

“Derek, listen, I-“

“Just tell him, please.” Derek stood up, and began to walk out of the shop.

“Hey!” Stiles yelped, and grabbed Derek’s arm, pulling him back slightly. “Listen up, Derek. Okay, I didn’t write it on the box. And I’m sorry if Scott might have made you feel like that I was leading you on or whatever. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t find you attractive. Okay? Because you? I would give up donuts for the rest of my goddamned life to even just talk to you for five minutes at a time. And that is pretty big deal, because I eat like ten donuts a day dude. You’re hot, and the way Laura described you, an ideal guy. Sweet, caring, and quiet. I…” Stiles let go of Derek’s arm, and ran his hands through his hair.

“I didn’t want to openly hit on you at all because I didn’t think I was your type. You’re definitely mine, but I mean, cmon. You have a serious job, and I make donuts that look like Iron Man for a living dude. But after I saw you come into this shop… I don’t think I’ve ever tasted a plain glazed donut taste so sweet. Scott knows me all too well. So, I mean, if you could forgive him for being a dick… maybe…”

“Stiles.” Derek said, and Stiles looked at him, looking distressed and nervous.

“Yeah?”

“I never eat sugar. But I would eat ten donuts a day to have just five minutes to talk to you.” Derek mumbled, and Stiles smiled wide.

“Well, then I think you came to the right place.” Derek moved closer to Stiles, and Stiles chuckled, looking away shyly.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“So, what will it be today, Derek?”

“I don’t know. Can I get a Donut Shop Owner special?” 

The kiss was sweet, tasteful, and chaste. Or at least, it was, until Scott walked out of the kitchen and let out a whoop of joy and began to make fun of them. Stiles deepened the kiss as he shot Scott a hand gesture. 

“Is that sweet enough?”

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
